


Skywalker Twins Bits and pieces

by lasttoknow



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Can't be bothered to write full stories, F/F, F/M, Infrequent Updates, M/M, snippets of stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasttoknow/pseuds/lasttoknow
Summary: So little snippets of stories and ideas that  I had for this AU, not in canonical order but just fun little things I wrote as stress relief because Uni sucks.





	Skywalker Twins Bits and pieces

Quietly he turned away from the viewpoint, smoothing his face over to a perfect mask. Senator Organa slowly through the ship his thoughts being the sole noise he could hear.

What to say, what not to say.

The art of the politician.

Bail new he was well versed in it and had overseen many important decisions. Yet this felt like everything was hinging upon it. Perhaps it was because it was more personal. The children of perhaps his only true ally in the Senate. Fleeing into the stars under the care of perhaps the last Jedi Knight.

Which led to the question; what to tell the last Jedi Masters?

And to think of them, seemed to draw them. Obi-wan and Mater Yoda walked slowly through the ship.

This would destroy him, his old friend. He had little more than a glimpse of his Padawan as Bail carried her into the med-bay, before he ventured out. And now, now he would have to use

“Dead Senator Amidala is.” Yoda nodded slowly grief bowing the small being. “The child?”

“Dead.”

Obi-wan’s hand moved slowly from his robe to his mouth.

Sorry my friend, “and what of Skywalker? Do you know his fate; is it that of his sister’s?”

“What?” gasped Obi-wan, shifting forward to stand right in front of him.

“The med-droid tried his best, yet the injuries were too severe. It has already dealt with the bodies. Padmé will have to be sent to Naboo, but what of Anakin?”

“Dead, Skywalker is, yet in power Palpatine still is. In exile I will go.” He began walking towards the dock connected to his ship, was he truly this detached?

But now was not the time. Obi-wan had slumped down., trying to hold himself up but waning.

“Do you know what you are going to do?”  Flee, a mad dash for revenge, lying low; he had options, poor as they may be. He almost snorted, _he_ didn’t know what to do in this new landscape.

Uncertainly he looked up, “no, no I don’t know.”

“Well, Alderaan is a large planet, I’m sure we can hide you there."


End file.
